Death and Love
by DamCore
Summary: Korra is alone, and Starts to think. Does the world still Need an Avatar?
1. The world doesn't need you anymore

Korra sat on the balcony of the newly build Future Industries Tower. It was the new Headquarters for the company and living space for her beautiful girlfriend, Asami and her. But since they moved in, Korra lived through a drastic change. Every night she sat on the metal balcony, gulping away her firebrand whiskey one glass after another, staring into the cold of the night. The sparkling lights of the city below her, made her feel even more lonely than ever before. Her love wasn't around, what made the night silent for her. This silence gave Korra time to think.

She thought about herself. Her relationship with Asami, and everything that happened in the past. Then it struck her like a lightning bolt. Does the world even need an Avatar? She was gone for 3 years, and nobody except Asami missed her.

She had that thought for hours, talking to herself, screaming into the night. She jumped up from her chair, it fell back, and almost broke during impact. She threw her glass behind her against the wall, and scuffled through her hair, while leaning on the metal railing of the balcony. A small amount of liquid flew around her bare feet, while she began to cry into her hands. She looked up, and perceived the night sky through her watery eyes. She was a useless girlfriend. A useless Avatar. A useless Person. She knew that for sure. She looked down to the still busy streets of republic city. Nobody would truly notice, if she would vanish.

She took a step back, right into the shards of her whiskey glass. The sharp glass cut deep into her soles, but the alcohol and emptiness numbed that pain. She first realized it, when she looked down, and noticed, how the yellow whiskey combined with her red blood. She stood there for, what felt like ages. Just letting herself bleed out, crying, sobbing uncontrollably. There was only one option for her to take at this point.

She stepped forward again. Very slowly. The glass cracked below her feet and the cuts got deeper and deeper with every step. But she didn't care. What she was about to do, was the best for Asami, and for the world. She reached the railing, and looked down again. The street was busy as always. She raised her shredded foot into the air, and climbed with it behind the railing. After that, the other. She was shaking on her entire body. Tears ran down her face like waterfalls. She let herself fell forward, just to be stopped by her arms, still clenched onto the railing.

One move. That was all that would take to end everything. To bring balance to the world. To end the Avatar. She looked down, and watched how her tears fell into the ocean of light, that was beneath her. She closed her eyes, and mumbled just four words. It would be her last.

"I love you, Asami."

Then, she released her grip.


	2. But I do

**This chapter is out of Asami's POV**

* * *

The church was silent when I walked up to the podium. The stone stairs lugged under my boots, and my tears fell down to the ground from my red eyes. With me, I carried some roses that she once gave me as a gift. I stood in front of the wooden coffin with water tribe symbols on it. It was closed for a reason. I didn't even think; they found every piece of her on the streets. I remembered the day, at that moment. I came home, and saw, how she fell... I couldn't do anything. And then, when I ran down to the streets, the asphalt was covered in her blood, and her guts. I couldn't even recognize her anymore. I threw up on that day, in the lobby of the tower, and almost did it now, just by remembering it. I had nightmares since then. I tried to ban those thoughts out of my head and continued to walk to the microphone. I looked at the people in the church. There weren't much, just those people, who knew Korra the best. Bolin and Mako, of course. Tenzin, Pema, the kids, Bumi, Kya, Lin and Korra's parents. I looked at all of them and began to talk as confident, as I could.

"Hello... I.. I don't know what to say. So, I think I will just improvise." I took a deep breath and wiped the tears away. "Korra was the most loyal, and beautiful person I've ever met. She was funny, smart, strong, cute, and... She was the perfect woman. I don't know why she did this... I don't know what her motivations were on that evening. I just... Want her back." I began to cry on stage, in front of all those people. "I'm sorry... I just... I just can't believe that she's gone... I mean, we had our differences, but every relationship has these, right?! Why did she do this?! I need you, Korra! If you can hear me, please, why?!" Tenzin came right up to me and tried to calm me down.

"Asami, please sit down again."

"I need to say one last thing. Korra. I hope you're here right now, as a spirit, ghost, or something. I want to let you know, that I will love you forever. I don't care where you are or what you are now, I will forever love you... I need you, Korra..."

I walked back to the coffin, and gently laid the roses on top.

"I miss you... I love you...", I said, while tears were still rolling down my face.

I walked back to the bench where I sat before, next to Pema and Jinora. While Bolin held his speech, Jinora rested a hand on my lap and talked to me in a calm tone.

"It's ok, Asami. Korra is alright, and she heard you."

"She did?" I asked silently, but still crying.

"Yes. She's here. I can see her spirit, and she is standing right there."

Jinora pointed into a corner of the church, but nothing was there.

"I can't see anything, Jinora."

"You're not spiritual enough, but she's there. I assure you. And she heard everything."

I don't know if she was lying, to brighten my mood, or if Korra really was there. I looked at that corner for the rest of the time in church, until everyone, except for Jinora and me had left.

* * *

"Should we talk to her?"

"You can?!"

"I guess so. Until now it worked with every spirit."

We stood up and walked closer to the wall.

"She says 'Hello, Asami.'"

I looked at Jinora in wonderment. Could she.. Really talk to her?

"Hi, Korra...", I answered, while almost breaking down in tears again.

"She says that the speech was great."

"I... I just improvised it... But… Why did you do that, Korra?"

Jinora was silent for a minute, before…

"Oh...", she said.

"What?! What is it?!"

"She says that she thought that you wouldn't need her anymore. That the world wouldn't need her anymore."

"Korra... I, I love you... And I need you..."

"She says, that she's sorry for everything that happened, but you need to look forward."

"Look forward? How? The love of my life is gone! How should I look forward?!"

"She says, that you're strong. You don't need her, and... That she loves you."

"Korra..."

"Korra? Korra!", Jinora screamed.

"What? What is it?!", I asked in panic.

"She's gone. I can't see her anymore."

"What?..."

"I'm sorry, Asami."

"No... It's ok..."

I left the church and went back home. Back in my apartment in the tower, I walked up onto the balcony. I felt more connected to her there. I sat down, poured myself a drink, and imagined talking to Korra. Maybe she was there, maybe not, but these conversations were becoming a regular thing over the days. And they were the only thing now that kept me away from jumping myself.


End file.
